


When The Moon weep

by Unchain_My_Melody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel!Tsukki, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Human!Kageyama, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchain_My_Melody/pseuds/Unchain_My_Melody
Summary: Angel Tsukki meet human Kageyama and trick him when Kageyama found out his identity . His intention is to just play around with him but end up falling in love with Kageyama.I suck at summaries.





	When The Moon weep

Hinata cries.

 

Tsukishima didn't cries.

 

Heaven is a corporation where Angels are employees . They,the messengers of death,have the job of retrieving dying people.And every time,Hinata will cries.

 

"Tsukki's too cold heart!Aren't you sad?"Asked Hinata as they flew around the sky.

 

"I never cry every time we have a job," Tsukki clicked his tongue as Hinata catch up with,still crying."Don't waste your tears on dying people!"He snapped. 

 

"I . . . I don't do that!!I hold them in until after the job's done!!,"Hinata said.

 

Angels tears have the power to save people's lives. In the past,there was an angel who gave his tears to person being retrieving.It's a taboo to save someone who's schedule to die. Naturally, that angel was fired, and to prevent the same thing from happening again,Messengers of Death were all given partners to watch over each other.Tsukishima partner is Hinata.

 

"I have work hard in this jobs that looks over the last moments of a person's soul! I'm going to continue this job forever!,"Hinata proudly said.

 

"Forever?Good for you"Tsukishima said as he tilt his head a bit and smirk.

 

But unfortunately,Hinata didn't get his sadistic comment as he said "Gwahhh!Right?Right?We will grow old together isn't that great" like an excited puppy.

 

"I didn't really praise you,"He sighed. 

 

"That's right.And I began this painful work - ,"

 

"I'm leaving,"Tsukishima cut him short as he spread his wings,as pure as snow and flew away.

 

"Hey,listen to me until I'm finish!!Stingyshima!,"Hinata shout out when Tsukishima ignored him.

 

"Maybe next time,"Tsukishima said as he flew away on random direction.

 

Messengers of Death are almost like Death Gods. Tsukishima never really think about doing his best as a Messenger of Death.But maybe that fits his cold heart. Ever since the accidents that happen to his brother , he never really care. Just the thought of his brother sour his mood futures. He was flying back home when he saw a house with its window open even though it's in the mid-winter. He flew closer and noticed that the lights are off and wonder if the owner are asleep.He land gracefully on the balcony.

 

"I hope they don't freeze to death.That'll mean more work for me,"he muttered as he reached for the window door.

 

It make a creaking noise as he was halfway closing it when a voice call out.

 

"Who is it?!"Tsukishima back off a bit when he saw a human sitting in the middle of the room,looking tired. He looked like he's around Tsukishima age.

 

"No way. . . he can see me?" Hus heartbeat ten time faster.

 

He shouldn't be able to see him.Not when he's in Angel form.His heart beat faster than normal as he stared at the human. Normal human can connect with an angel if they kiss an angel.The thing is,when an angel have their wings out,humans can't see angels.So there's no way he could have seen him.

 

"A robber?!"He asked.

 

"N . . . No!This room was dark and the window was open!What are you doing in the dark?!How can you see me?"Tsukishima asked.

 

"Hah? My eyes sight are bad,"

 

"Y. . . you're blind?"Tsukishima was taken aback.

 

His sense is sharper cause he can't see?So,he noticed me?Tsukishima hesitated as he turn around to leave.But he's blind.He shouldn't know that I'm an angel.

 

 **bold** Flap!Flap! **bold**

 

"Huh? The sound of wings?,"

 

"Shit . . .!!!"Tsukishima started feeling himself panicked.

 

"Are you perhaps an angel?,"He remark. 

 

His wings started flapping more as he feel his panicked risen.

 

"Hah?Are you really an Angel?"He question Tsukishima as he stared at Tsukishima direction.

 

"No!!!"Tsukishima snapped. 

 

"What is this?You aren't?It'd be nice if you were huh,"His expression turned sad as he stared and said,"Aren't angels supposed to be pretty and nice,right?I'd like to meet one,"the pink stained on his cheeks were noticeable by Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima clenched his hand as he tried to hold back his anger."What are you saying!!!"

 

 _italic_ He hated this kind of situation.There's no way he would show the true image. _italic_

 

"An Angel?Are you stupid?!I'm a death god,"Tsukishima state."I came to take your life!"He lied.

 

The boy stared at him in surprised. "My . . . life?"

 

"Yeah!I'm a death god that came to kill you!"He said and pointed his hand to him."What's your name!!"

 

"Wh . . . Kageyama.Kageyama  Tobio."

 

"Kageyama Tobio,I'll take your life in one week,so prepare yourself!"

 

"WHAT!!!So sudden???Don't I have the right to refu-,"

 

"Of course not.It have been decided!,"Tsukishima scolded as he turned around and spread his wings and took flight as he shouted."Kageyama Tobio,I'll take your life in a week!!!"

 

He was quite enjoying himself as he flew around the air.The cold air have him shivering but it help clear his mind as he reconsider what he had just done.

 

That person is not scheduled to die at all.Pretending to be a Death God.If the company finds out,will he get fired?Not that he cared about it.

 

**_"Aren't angels supposed to be pretty and nice,right?I'd like to meet one,"_ **

 

_What was he saying.He really,really piss him off._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Inspire by a comic.
> 
>  
> 
> P/S : It's been so long since I last write. Please be kind to me .


End file.
